


Caged

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael felt the door of the cage close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Michael felt the door of the Cage close.

He fell into the seemingly infinite darkness for what felt like an impossibly long time, clawing at his brother the whole way down.

They hit bottom with a resounding crash.

Then Michael felt the Hellfire closing in around him.

Lucifer had turned to rage at his vessel, and Michael’s too, ignoring his brother for the time being.

Michael sat in silence for a long time.

Eventually, Lucifer grew temporarily bored with the humans. He turned to his brother, still sitting where he had been since they fell. “He isn’t going to pull you out, you know.”

The flames continued to lick at Michael. He let them.

Lucifer returned his attentions to the vessels, until he heard a small whimper come from his brother’s direction.

Michael didn’t look up at his brother as he spoke. “Do you get used to it?”

There was a long pause.

“No.” Lucifer shook his head sadly.

A half choked sob echoed through the cage. “I can’t spread my wings, brother…”

Lucifer hesitated for a moment, looking at his once grand brother seeming so broken. He let out a breath and sat next to Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t want to. Not down here.”

Michael wanted to pull away, but instead he leaned into the once familiar touch. “I had freedom, reign in all of Father’s creation. And now I can’t even spread my wings.”

The younger archangel pulled his brother close, muffling his sobs. “Shh… It’s okay. You’re not alone, Michael. I’m here.”

Michael looked up at Lucifer. “You didn’t have anyone…”

“I have you, now.” Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s lips.

He kissed back for a moment before pulling away. “No. We can’t just-“

Lucifer silenced him with another kiss. “Why not, Michael? I don’t want to fight you. I never did. Not Before. Not up there. I’m not going to now. We’re going to be down here a very long time, I think. Why can’t we have this?”

Michael sighed softly and let his brother capture his lips once more.

Lucifer kissed down Michael’s neck, easing him onto his back before moving his attentions to his chest and stomach.

Soft whimpers fell from Michael’s lips. If they were of pleasure or protest he wasn’t sure, but he made no move to push his brother away as Lucifer reached the growing hardness between Michael’s legs.

Lucifer kissed along Michael’s length, tracing symbols of love and devotion with his tongue.

Michael moaned softly. Lucifer shhed him, running his hand along Michael’s thigh before wrapping his lips around the head.

Michael moaned again, one hand curling in Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer murmured something around him and took him deeper, worshiping him as he once did so long ago.

Lucifer splayed a hand low on Michael’s stomach to keep him from bucking up and took him deeper, swallowing around him.

Finally, Michael let himself be lost to the feeling of his brother’s adoration. He shut his eyes and cried out.

As Michael came, it was as though space burst forth from nowhere. In that moment, he felt free.


End file.
